the_umbrella_academy_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Hargreeves
Sophie Hargreeves is one of the forty-three children who were all born on the same day in 1989 to a mother without any previous signs of pregnancy. Her twin sister was taken by Sir Reginald Hargreeves, and her biological mother died in 2002, when Sophie was 13, after which she went to the academy to find her sister. Background Sophie was born in a smaller town near the City, where the Umbrella Academy is located. She lived there with her mother for a few years before they moved to the City. Her mother had told her stories about how when she and her twin sister were born, a billionaire named Sir Reginald Hargreeves paid them a visit, but instead of wanting to adopt both of them, he only wanted one of them, Sophie’s sister. So, when the Umbrella Academy made their first appearance in 2002, Sophie recognized Mr. Hargreeves immediately. She was the Academy’s biggest fan, and her favorite academy member was Allison. One time, she actually went to watch them in person coming back from a mission and going to their house, she dressed up in an academy costume, and made a sign that said she was a big fan. She actually ended up getting a picture with Allison, who was also 13 at the time. Then later on in the year, when Sophie’s mother died, she told Sophie to go to the academy, presumably to find her sister and the Hargreeves siblings. So she does that, and happens to meet Allison and Vanya as adults, due to their time traveling, just shortly after Allison’s injury has been healed. After finding out that she was born on the same day as them, the sisters and Diego invite her in to listen to her story. It is assumed that Allison does not recognize her because when they met, Sophie was wearing her mask for her Umbrella Academy costume. Sophie tells the Hargreeves siblings everything, and when Five comes into the room, she recognizes him as part of the Umbrella Academy, and is able to determine who the rest of them are after they inform her that they are the adult versions of the Umbrella Academy. Diego is the first to figure out that Sophie’s sister is either Vanya or Allison, but as soon as he starts to say this, the others realize it too. Sophie says that it would be easier if all twins looked alike, then she could easily determine who her sister was, but Luther and Five agree that twins don’t have to look alike. Allison suggests that Sophie should come back with them, and they all vote, with Five having to break the tie. Sophie goes back to 2019 with the others, and meets Pogo and Grace, both of whom take an immediate liking to her. Meeting Grace makes her miss her mother more, but she quickly gets distracted. She and Five have a slight disagreement, and it leads to him hurting her feelings. A little later, Allison talks to her and says that Luther said Five said he feels awful, but Sophie says she is not mad. Allison notices Sophie’s necklace, and they find the matching one in with all of Allison’s jewelry. However, not everyone is happy with her new closeness with Allison, Vanya gets jealous that Sophie didn’t consider asking her for help in finding out what her power is, and she starts trying to make Allison feel bad for wanting to be Sophie’s sister, and Sophie feel bad for having a favorite from the Academy. This drives Allison to admit that Vanya is not Sophie’s sister, and Sophie explains about the necklace. Vanya gets very angry, and Sophie almost uses the rumor power on her, but Allison covers her mouth saying she doesn’t want to go down that road. The power only makes Vanya more angry, and she goes to her room. Allison and Sophie tell the boys, and they are all happy for her. Then Five comes back from the future, where he had been for a few hours, and they tell him too. He then informs them of the new apocalypse. Allison starts to help Sophie with her powers, giving her one-on-one training sessions. And Sophie works with Five, Luther, and Allison to find who’s responsible for the new apocalypse. She is truly accepted into the family by everyone eventually, and Grace officially adopts her, and she takes on the last name of Hargreeves. Personality Sophie is a somewhat shy and timid girl at first, but once she gets comfortable in a place, she can be very outgoing and social. She is kind and sympathetic, and, like her sister Allison, she is good at talking things out. When someone she cares about is in trouble, she can also be seen not always to rationalize her decisions, and lets her heart guide her rather than her head, such as when Luther and Allison were in danger, and she went off by herself to try and save them. She is also very forgiving and understanding, being able to reach past the surface of someone’s personality and see them for who they really are, like when she could figure things out about Luther that even he didn’t know, or when she could see past what the others saw, and know that Allison really had grown and learned from her previous mistakes with her powers. Sophie is a determined young girl with strong opinions and a kind heart. Relationships Sophie’s Mother Sophie and her mother were very close, and she always made sure Sophie knew that while Reginald Hargreeves may not have wanted her, she was still a great person. Sophie also says that her mother was the one who gave her and Allison their special necklaces when they were babies. Sophie’s mother died in 2002, and told Sophie to go to the Academy (presumably to find her sister). Sophie misses her mother very much, such as when meeting Grace made her sad, thinking of her mother. Allison Hargreeves Allison is Sophie’s long-lost twin sister, they have matching golden half-heart necklaces which their mother gave to them when they were babies. They have very similar personalities, and they have the same power. Sophie and Allison are very close, and Sophie looks up to Allison, thinking of her more like an older sister and role model as she is technically 17 years younger now due to the fact that she time-traveled with them to 2019 from 2002. Allison also helps Sophie with her powers, since they are the same as hers. Number Five Of all Sophie’s adoptive brothers, she seems to be closest to Five. They can work very well together, but they do disagree sometimes, like when Luther and Allison were in danger, and Sophie thought they should go save their siblings right away, but Five thought they should wait and make a plan. They are good friends, despite technically being 45 years apart in age. Since Five is much older than Sophie, he sometimes thinks he knows better than her, which gets on her nerves sometimes. Luther Hargreeves Luther is one of Sophie’s adoptive brothers, he also voted for her to come back with them to 2019, and they seem to get along well. Sophie was very worried when he and Allison were in danger, wanting her and Five to go right away to save them, and she was the one who noticed thing about him right away, and made him think more about his personality. They seem to agree on some things, and work as a team. Though, they are not as close to each other as they each are with Allison and Five. Vanya Hargreeves Vanya is Sophie’s adoptive sister, Vanya does sometimes get upset with Sophie, but she still cares about her, and she agreed that Sophie should come with them when they time travelled. Vanya got very upset when Sophie asked Allison to help her find her power, and didn’t think to ask Vanya, and she was very upset when they told her that Sophie’s sister was Allison after all. And before Sophie met them, she still knew all about Vanya, even though she wasn’t part of the Academy. Grace Grace is Sophie’s adoptive mother, Grace accepted Sophie to the family straight away, and officially adopted her on April 2, 2019. Sophie has a good relationship with Grace, and although she may not call her “Mom,” like Vanya and Diego, Sophie still thinks of Grace as a parent figure. When she first meets Grace, Sophie thinks of her biological mother, and it made Sophie miss her. It was Grace’s idea to officially adopt Sophie to the family, hence Sophie now has the last name of Hargreeves like her siblings. Powers * Suggestion: Like her sister, Allison, Sophie can compel other people do or think whatever she wants. Allison has given Sophie one-on-one training sessions for her powers, and gave her some advice that while her power can get her a lot of things, she shouldn’t use it all the time because it’s not right, and she also needs the things in her life to be real, and using the power won’t give her that. Trivia * Sophie is Allison’s long-lost sister. * She met the Umbrella Academy as adults when she was 13, since they time-traveled to the past, and traveled back to 2019 with them. * Before actually meeting them, and time traveling to 2019, Sophie was simply a huge Umbrella Academy fan, and her favorite member was Allison. * She was officially adopted by Grace, giving her the last name of Hargreeves, on April 2, 2019. * Sophie reveals that Reginald Hargreeves’ claim about adopting as many of the children as possible was not true, as he could have adopted her when he adopted Allison, but he didn’t. * She met Allison once when she was also 13, and even took a picture with her, but the adult Allison did not recognize her as the same girl, since she was wearing a mask with her Umbrella Academy costume.